Border Crossing
by chappell007
Summary: A sniper terrorizes Toronto, resulting in the deaths of two officers assigned to Toronto's 15 Division. When the department's investigation into the sniper stalls, Staff Sergeant Oliver Shaw has to rely on SSA David Rossi and the agents of the FBI's elite Behavioral Analysis Unit, who are searching for a similar sniper in Buffalo, to find the sniper before they become a target.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its Brandon. Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I'm still working on fan fics, but coming up with a great story line does have its challenges. I will try to update as soon as I come up with something.**

* * *

**Here is a new crossover I came up with out of the blue, and it features** _Criminal Minds_ **and** _Rookie Blue_**, Plot is straightforward, I hope.**

**When a sniper kills two officers assigned to Toronto's 15 Division, Staff Sergeant Oliver Shaw has to rely on SSA David Rossi and the agents of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, who are searching for a similar suspect in Buffalo, to find the suspect before anyone gets hurt.**

**Just so you know, no major characters from 15 or the BAU will be killed.**

* * *

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy this fan fic, and let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Criminal Minds_ nor do I own _Rookie Blue_**

* * *

Border Crossing

A _Criminal Minds_/_Rookie Blue _crossover fan fic

* * *

Prologue

It was a crisp autumn night in Toronto. A gentle breeze was blowing off of Lake Ontario into the city, creating a pleasant atmosphere that was usually found during a spring night. The stars twinkled in the sky, giving way to a pleasant scene that the residents never saw of their famed city's skyline.

On a rooftop overlooking a street near the University of Toronto campus, an unsub crouched against an air conditioning unit as he opened a case, revealing a tactical rifle with a scope. Pulling back a padded area in the case, he took out a tripod that he placed on a gantry that was in the middle of the roof near the ac unit. Getting into position, he placed the rifle onto the tripod, and gazed into the scope, waiting for a target to come by.

* * *

Driving along Madison Avenue just north of the University of Toronto campus, two officers assigned to the Toronto Police Service's 15 Division were responding to a report of a suspicious person in that general vicinity. The call came in minutes earlier, and these two officers were patrolling Spadina Avenue, so their response time was rather quick.

Getting out of their vehicle, the two officers looked around, and one of them spoke into the radio.

"1509 on scene. There is nothing here. We're going to take a look around to see if we can find something." the officer, a black male who looked to be in his twenties, spoke into the radio.

"_10-4, 1509. Report when you have something." _the police dispatcher replied.

As the officers began their search for the suspicious person, little did they know that there was a sniper about to target the both of them.

* * *

On the nearby rooftop, the sniper followed the two officers as they began speaking to the residents asking if they saw anything suspicious. When they got done, the officers heading back to their car, and reported back to dispatch their findings.

The unsub then pulled the trigger, and watched as one of the officers fell back.

* * *

As the Toronto Police officers walked back to their patrol car, the second officer, an older white male in his fifties, spoke into his radio, and looked at his rookie.

"Dispatch, 1509, it appears that the report was bogus. We're returning to patrol." the officer said, when suddenly, he saw something zooming towards them.

He looked at his partner, who was hit in the side of the head, and fell back towards the sidewalk.

The rookie was bleeding profusely, and hit the sidewalk hard, releasing even more blood from the wound.

The officer spoke into the radio again, and reported their situation to dispatch.

"Dispatch, 1509, shots fired in the vicinity of Madison Avenue! Officer down! Requesting immediate assistance!" the officer said as another shot hit him in the middle of the forehead.

The officer then fell back into the grille of the vehicle, and slid down onto the asphalt.

On the nearby rooftop, the sniper immediately collected the shell casings, disassembled the rifle, and placed the contents back into the case. He immediately descended the ladder, went into the stairwell, and escaped into the night.

* * *

Approximately thirty minutes after the officers reported their situation, detectives were at the scene looking for any evidence that may corroborate with the report, such as shell casings, fingerprints, and other forensic material, such as a hair fiber or DNA. The detectives were busy at work when an unmarked police cruiser pulled up to the scene, and a white shirt got out of the car and headed to the lead detective.

Staff Sergeant Oliver Shaw sighed as he saw the scene, knowing that this was the first time as the head of 15 Division that he had to deal with tragedy. He looked at detectives Sam Swarek, Traci Nash, and Steve Peck, and released a loud sigh.

"Oliver, I don't think you should be here." Traci Nash sighed as she watched her supervisor break down.

Oliver looked at her, and embraced her.

"I am responsible for this division, for all of you. I intend to find the bastard responsible for killing two of my officers." Oliver said as Steve and Sam embraced him as well.

"Sarge, we haven't found any evidence. Whoever this guy is, he's a pro. I promise you, we will find the prick, and make him pay!" Sam Swarek said as hugged Oliver.

"I think that this shooting was connected to the three previous sniper shootings. The motive is similar in the other shootings. We are dealing with someone who had a military background." Steve Peck said as he looked at Oliver.

"We may need additional assistance. We're obviously dealing with a pro, and our profilers are backlogged. I don't intend to let this case go cold." Oliver said as he looked at his detectives.

Traci, Sam, and Steve looked at him, and sighed in unison.

"Sarge, what are you going to do?" Sam asked.

Oliver looked at them, and gathered his thoughts.

"There's been a string of similar killings in Buffalo, and I doubt that they are connected. I went to a seminar a few months ago in Ottawa that was hosted by the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, and the guest speaker was David Rossi, who started up the profiling unit of the FBI, called the Behavioral Analysis Unit. They are the most elite group of profilers in North America, and they also advise foreign agencies when they are profiling criminals, and they helped the RCMP start their profiling division." Oliver said.

"Oliver, we're taking a big risk if we bring in outside help to solve a murder. We should wait until our profilers have the opportunity to examine the murders." Traci said.

Oliver looked at her, and scoffed.

"Wait until when, Nash? When all my officers are dead?! By the time our own profilers get this case, it will be too late!" Oliver explained.

"Sarge, Nash is right. We should wait until our profilers examine the evidence. If we bring in outside help, we would be initiating a conflict of interest." Sam said.

"I don't care what you think, Swarek! I'm going to bring in the FBI to help me! If I go down on this, I'm taking the three of you with me! When you get done down here, meet me back at the precinct, and I will explain what we'll do." Oliver said as he walked back to his car, got in, and drove away.

The three detectives looked at each other, and released a loud sigh.

Somehow, they knew that this would be a very personal case to solve.

* * *

One hundred miles down the Queen Elizabeth Way and across the Peace Bridge, in a blighted area of Buffalo, New York, the agents of the FBI's elite Behavioral Analysis Unit were searching vacant warehouses to locate a possible sniper, who was suspected of terrorizing residents. Although there were no deaths reported from the shooting spree in Buffalo, tensions were running high as the local police tried to ensure that whoever was sniping passersby was stopped.

Outside a dilapidated warehouse near the Lake Erie waterfront, Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi watched as his team entered the warehouse to find out if the sniper was recently at that location. A few seconds later, a voice came in over his headset.

"_Dave, Hotch, it appears that this was the most recent location of our sniper. He could be anywhere by now. There's a map of the surrounding area on a wall up here, and it seems that the cities of Buffalo, Rochester, Hamilton, and Toronto are circled. This unsub is possibly crossing the border as we speak." _Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan said over the radio as sighed.

"I'll have JJ and Reid notify Customs immediately. The Peace Bridge and the Queenston-Lewiston Bridge will most likely be the checkpoints where he will cross. If he enters Canada via the Rainbow Bridge or the Whirlpool Rapids Bridge, he's not going to get very far." Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner said into his headset as he looked at Dave, whose cell phone was vibrating.

Rossi pulled out his phone, and noticed that the call was coming from a numbered registered in the 416 area code, which Rossi instantly recognized as Toronto. Looking at Hotch, he excused himself, walked towards the back of one of the SUVs, swiped the phone, and held it to his ear.

He then took a breath, and spoke into the phone.

"This is SSA David Rossi. To whom am I speaking to?" Rossi asked.

A male voice on the other end of the line sighed, and spoke.

"_Agent Rossi, this is Staff Sergeant Oliver Shaw with the Toronto Police Service. I'm the head of the department's 15 Division. I attended a seminar a few months ago in Ottawa, and you were a lecturer on the basis of profiling sadistic criminals that were once dormant in their crimes. We crossed paths, and you gave me your number in case anything came up." _Oliver Shaw said over the phone.

"Yes, I remember you. You brought your daughter with you, and she was fascinated by the profiling aspect." Rossi said.

"_She briefly considered going into forensics, but couldn't stomach it when I showed her a working crime scene. But that is beside the point." _Oliver said as he sighed, and paused for a moment, before continuing.

"_About an hour ago, two of my officers were savagely attacked and killed by a sniper. I would allow the department's profilers to examine the evidence, but there is a backlog, and I fear that if we wait any longer, we will miss an opportunity to find out who this asshole is." _Oliver explained.

"Have there been similar shootings?" Rossi asked.

"_One of my detectives, Steve Peck, believes that a shooting two nights ago in Etobicoke, and another six days ago in Scarborough have the same pattern. The victims were random, and there appears to be no connection to one another." _Oliver told Rossi over the phone.

"Sergeant Shaw, I would recommend that you wait until the Toronto Police Service's profilers examine the evidence before you decide if you need outside help." Rossi sighed.

"_I'm sorry, Agent Rossi, but we think of 15 as one big family. As the commanding officer of this division, I am responsible for making sure everybody assigned is safe. If one of our own goes down, it's my job to make sure everybody is okay. I owe it to my two fallen officers to find the person who blew their heads off. Backlog or not, I personally believe that our own profilers are amateurs at examining the evidence. I need your team, Agent Rossi. I need the BAU's assistance." _Oliver said.

Rossi continued to hold the phone up to his ear, paused for a moment, and sighed.

"Sergeant Shaw, my team is currently pursuing a sniper in Buffalo, and we have reason to believe that he has crossed into Canada. Two of my agents stormed a warehouse just moments ago, and they found a map with four cities circled, which happen to be Buffalo, Rochester, Hamilton, and Toronto. If our unsub has struck in any of those cities, they would be in the system." Rossi said.

"_I'll have my detectives notify every agency along the QEW. I take it your team could be here in two hours, am I right?"_

"It's only a hundred miles down the QEW. Two of my agents are with Customs making sure our unsub hasn't crossed. If he has entered Canada, he could be heading to Toronto. I'll send them your way, and we'll be right behind them." Rossi said.

"_I think we should pool our resources in case our two cases share the same unsub. I look forward to meeting your team. My detectives and I will see you in a few hours." _Oliver said as he hung up.

Rossi pocketed the phone, turned around, and saw Hotch, Morgan, and Supervisory Special Agent Alex Blake standing behind him. Hotch looked at Rossi, and spoke.

"Dave, is everything okay?" Hotch asked with suspicion.

"I just received a call from an Oliver Shaw in Toronto. I met him at a seminar in Ottawa a few months back, and he needs our help solving a series of shootings involving a sniper. It may be possible that this is the same unsub targeting Buffalo and Toronto. Two of his officers were gunned down and killed hours ago." Rossi explained.

"What makes him think that the two cases are connected?" Morgan asked Rossi with suspicion.

"He mentioned that there were two previous killings that occurred in similar detail, and I mentioned our pursuit of the sniper, and that he might have crossed into Canada. If our two departments are dealing with the same unsub, they can slip past us and target anyone in Western New York or Southeastern Ontario without warning." Rossi said.

"It makes sense. Every time we get close to this unsub, he slips right through the cracks. If the Toronto Police ever got close, the same situation would occur." Blake said.

"Blake's right. We need to assist the police in Toronto in case this is the same guy. I'll tell Reid and JJ to cross the border into Canada, and we'll be right behind them. Let's move!" Hotch said as he and Morgan got into one of the SUVs, while Blake and Rossi got into the second.

The two SUVs sped down the alley, turned onto a side street, and headed towards the Peace Bridge, which would cross into Canada to connect to the Queen Elizabeth Way, and take them to Toronto.

* * *

**That's the prologue. Let me know what you thought of it. I will try to work on my other stories in the interim considering that my internet connection has crashed, and it won't be until Thursday that it can be fixed.**


	2. Author's Note (Please Read!)

Hey guys, its Brandon.

I know you guys have been expecting a lot of updates to my fanfics, I've got to say that I'm considering stopping the stories until further notice.

I know I haven't been active in a while, and it is with good reason that I've been inactive. This past year has been dealt with many family issues that I do not wish to go into detail about.

This was not an easy decision for me, so I promise that, eventually, I will get the strength to continue these stories.

In the meantime, I am working on a crossover between _Fallout _and _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_ that I might publish once I get an outline of what the plot will be (I know that it will involve _Fallout 4_ and a surprise attack on DS9 by the Dominion that causes chaos throughout the station).

Again, I sincerely apologize, and I know many of you hate me for discontinuing them for the foreseeable future, but I can reassure you that I will eventually them at another time.

Thank you.


End file.
